


Gaseous Anomaly

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Gaseous Anomaly

**Fandom:** Star Trek: Voyager  
 **Word Count** 288  
 **Fic:** Gaseous Anomaly

 **Gaseous Anomaly**  
It was a typical day on the bridge of Voyager. Tom Paris was making some minor course corrections and plotting out the next sector. Commander Chakotay was going over the duty roster to accommodate leave time. Tuvok was running a diagnostic on the weapons array. Harry Kim was dreaming about his mother’s apple pie and home.

That’s when it happened.

Captain Janeway came out of her ready room and wrinkled up her nose. She assumed it was just stale air and went to sit next to Commander Chakotay.

Janeway handed the Commander a pad. “Naomi Wildman’s report on stellar nurseries. You have it read it. It’s very …insightful.”

Commander Chakotay grinned. “I can imagine.”

Janeway wrinkled her nose again. The strange smell was getting stronger. “Harry, run a diagnostic on the environmental controls.”

“I just started one a second ago, Captain.” Harry said from his post. He had smelled it too and it was interfering with his memory of his mother’s apple pie. “There is nothing wrong with environmental controls.”

Tom turned in his seat and faced the Captain. “Do you smell something?”

Both Janeway and Chakotay nodded.

“It smells like rotting leaves.” Tom said. “Tuvok, you must smell it with that Vulcan nose of yours.”

Tuvok looked uncomfortable with all eyes on him; at least that is what they all thought.

There was a loud sound from the tactical station.

“My apologies. I’m afraid that Neelix’s vegetarian surprise has had an unexpected effect on me. Captain, may I be relieved?” Tuvok said with his calm Vulcan demeanor.

Janeway nodded with a straight face.

Tuvok left the bridge. As soon as the turbo lift doors shut everyone burst out laughing.

Harry increased the air filtering speed to max.   


End file.
